Homecoming
by Fade Into Color
Summary: After time spent apart on their annual leave, Derek returns to the BAU to find a welcome surprise from Spencer. Slash. Established relationship.


**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own anything, anything recognizable belongs to its original owner.

All critique and comments are welcome, please review!

* * *

Derek Morgan was actually honest to say he was glad that his annual leave was up and he could finally return to work. It had been the team's scheduled annual leave, two weeks off from their hectic lives in the BAU, and away from one another.

Derek was just happy that he would be able to see Spencer Reid again. Ever since the two of them had gotten back together after Spencer's anthrax scare, the two had always spent any time of leave or time off together. This was the first time in a long that they had spent it apart.

Bennington had called the day before they had planned to take their leave with Derek's family in Chicago, explaining to Spencer that a side effect of his mother's medication had caused a minor heart attack. Spencer had panicked and flew out to Las Vegas that night, telling Derek to still go to Chicago; he'd rather not have him see Diana until he knew she was alright.

Reluctantly, Derek went to Chicago, explaining to Fran and his sisters what happened to Diana and said he would send Spencer their prayer and love.

A few days after Spencer had left for Las Vegas, he called Derek explaining everything with his mother and how everything was fine. Derek offered to either fly out to Vegas or fly Spencer to Chicago, but Hotch had called Spencer, explaining the two had been called away on a consult for a few days in Walla Walla.

Whatever had been happening in Washington, Derek hadn't received a single call from Spencer, but Garcia kept him updated that both he and Hotch were alright. The consult and the case with Raymond Pattillo, a serial killer who was on death row, was being difficult and holding them in Walla Walla longer than they had planned.

Derek had returned home the night before he was returning to work and was disappointed to discover that Spencer had yet to return. The next morning, he woke to a voicemail from Spencer saying that he and Hotch would be going straight to the BAU from the airstrip and that he'll see him there.

Derek couldn't wait to get him home that night and just relax on the couch, holding Spencer in his arms. He would run his hands through Spencer's long hair. He really wished Spencer would cut it, but Spencer started getting annoyed, so he stopped asking.

All he wanted to do was see Spencer, then he knew everything would currently be alright and back to normal.

He smiled as he walked to his office, dropping off his travel mug, jacket and briefcase. He was going to go wait for Spencer at his desk before he was quickly stopped in the hallway from Garcia.

"Hey baby girl—" he began but Penelope quickly cut him off.

"Derek, there's something you've got to see," she didn't explain anymore as she grabbed his hand and practically dragged him into the break area of the BAU.

He was surprised to find that Emily, Rossi, and JJ had also gathered in that area. "What's going on?"

"Ssh!" Emily said, quickly gesturing her head towards the bullpen. He followed her eyes and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

There were two men standing outside of Hotch's office. One was Hotch, but the second one Derek didn't really recognize.

The man was turned more towards Hotch than them; they could hardly make out his profile. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black sweater and from what Derek could see the man had a bit of a beard. His hair was short but literally looked like bed head, most likely styled that way.

"Who is that?" Derek asked, looking over at his coworkers who all in turn either shrugged or shook their heads.

"No idea, never seen him before," Rossi said, taking a large gulp of his coffee.

"Maybe's from a different department?" JJ suggested.

"Whatever department he's in, can I please transfer?"

"You'd leave us for him, PG?" Emily laughed slightly, looking over at the tech analyst.

"Well, you know, maybe just while you guys are having your AL. I don't get mine timed with yours you know," Garcia said, the grin never left her face.

Derek chuckled slightly before he frowned, as his interest moved from the man talking to Hotch, to Spencer's empty desk. Spencer was obviously here: his messenger bag was sitting on his chair, the desk lamp was on, and there was even a travel mug from one of Spencer's favorite café's.

"Has anyone seen Reid?" he asked. He frowned even more when the others looked from one another, each shaking their head.

"I know he came in with Hotch this morning—" Rossi began but stopped when realization suddenly hit him. He looked from the man talking to Hotch and then to Reid's currently empty desk. "There is no way…"

"What?" Emily asked, turning to the older profiler and quickly caught on. "It, what!?"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Derek asked, he was starting to aggravated.

Rossi was going to answer but Derek was pulled back towards the two men when Hotch spoke up. "Hey guys, I know we just got back from leave but that doesn't mean we can stop working." He smirked slightly before whispering something to the other and stepped back in his office.

"Hey guys!" came Spencer's voice, everyone quickly looking around for him. Their eyes widened when they realized where it had come from.

The man had finally turned around and while he had the same eyes that Derek had fallen for, and the smile that could light up a room, the rest didn't just seem, well, recognizable.

"Spence?!" JJ was the first one to get over the shock.

Spencer raised an eyebrow in confusion. "JJ?"

That had the others laughing and Spencer grinned as he made his way down the side stairs from Hotch's office and walked to the break area.

Derek was speechless now that he was able to fully take in Spencer's, well, transformation. Spencer had finally, _finally_, cut his hair. It was shorter in the back and on the sides. The top, as his hair was always thick, was messy. And it looked _good._ The beard was what really took Derek by surprise. He was use to the stubble that Spencer would sometime have while they were away on a case or had a day or two off. This was a full on beard and he couldn't wait to rub his hands all over it.

"Damn, Reid what happened?" Emily asked, the others nodding in agreement.

Spencer furrowed his brow and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Everyone tried to stop themselves from laughing at the organic look of confusion on Reid's face. "You're dressed a little different from normally, sweetums," Garcia said, as she stepped forward and pulled Reid into a hug. He squeaked slightly but quickly returned the hug.

"Yeah, this isn't your normal sweater vest and slacks attire," JJ gave him a quick hug and giggled slightly when she saw the aggravation that crossed Spencer's face.

"This is not my fault," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Derek could tell he was starting to get a little self-conscious.

"Then whose fault is it?" Dave asked, humor thick in his voice.

"Jet Blue," Spencer muttered. "I met Hotch in Washington since I was in Vegas," he started, his eyes meeting Derek's before he continued. "They lost my damn luggage, still trying to find it. I was desperate, so, Hotch and I stopped at a store on the way to the hotel and for some reason they hardly had anything in my size."

"And the hair?" Emily asked.

Spencer ran a hand through it before he shrugged. "My mom refused to talk to me until I cut it," and with that the entire group broke out laughing.

"Good, someone had to do it," Rossi said, being the first to recover. He walked past Reid, patting his shoulder. "You look good bambino; don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

The others quickly followed him, leaving Derek and Spencer alone.

"Derek?" Spencer asked, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah, Pretty Boy?" Derek choked out. His mouth had gone dry the minute he realized that the man in front of him was definitely Spencer.

"You haven't said anything," he trailed off. His eyes fell and he looked at the ground, pulling on one of his sleeves.

Derek didn't say anything as he stepped forward and grabbed Spencer's hand, pulling him out of the break area and into his office. He held the door open for Spencer, who quickly walked to the center of the room.

Derek looked around and followed him, closing the door. He locked it and quickly closed the blinds to his windows, making sure no one could see in.

"Derek, you still haven't said anything."

Derek turned, grabbing Spencer's hand and pulled him against him, wrapping his arms around Spencer's waist. Spencer let out a small squeak at first but quickly relaxed when the familiarity of Derek's arms wrapped around him.

Derek repositioned them both so that Spencer's back was to the end of the desk and he rested their foreheads together.

"I didn't say anything baby boy," he began, his voice full of lust. "Because you looking like this left me speechless," he whispered into Spencer's ear, closing his eyes. He grinned as he felt the shiver that passed through Spencer's body. "The hair is what's really doing me in," he finished as he nibbled Spencer's neck.

"God, I've missed you," Spencer moaned out, moving his body with Derek's, letting the older man explore.

"Missed you too," Derek mumbled against Spencer's neck. Spencer moaned as he raised his arms and wrapped them around Derek's neck.

"Cut my hair for you, y'know," he whispered, his breath hitched as he felt Derek grip his thigh. Derek opened his eyes and stared into Spencer's, grinning. He slowly moved his right hand from Spencer's thigh to his hip, his left moved to the other one.

"You're so good to me Spencer," Derek said, before his mouth claimed Spencer's as his own.

"Derek," Spencer moaned out as he pulled away quickly to take in a breath.

"Ssh, pretty boy, let me do all the work," Derek said, smiling as he pushed Spencer back towards the top of his desk and kissed him again. One of his hands moved up to Spencer's chin, rubbing his fingers over the beard. "Love the scruff on you too," he mumbled.

"No, Derek, wait," Spencer said as he opened his eyes and placed a hand on Derek's chest to get his attention.

"What?"

"As much as I'm enjoying this, we can't do this," Spencer said, trying to stand up straight.

"Wait, but—"

"No, no you idiot, I mean we can't do this here. At least not yet, it's only the first day back," Spencer said, smirking slightly as Derek finally let him stand up and he straightened his clothes.

Derek chuckled slightly before nodding and he pulled Spencer toward him, hugging the thin man close. "Continue this at home?" he whispered in his ear, pecking him on the cheek.

Spencer smiled and nodded before kissing Derek on the lips. "That should hold me over until then, I think."

"We'll see, Pretty Boy. I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

"Just a few more hours, I can probably talk Hotch into letting us go home early," Spencer said as Derek went to open the blinds and unlock the door.

"Work your magic little genius, I'll see you later?" Derek asked before Spencer reached the door, grabbing his hand and squeezing it slightly. Spencer nodded and squeezed back, before opening the door and walking back to his desk.

Derek watched him until Spencer sat down and turned to return to his own desk. He grinned as he sat back in his chair, spinning a pencil in his hand.

"Damn, it's good to be home."


End file.
